Au bord de l'eau
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Fivel et Brigette décident de faire une petite randonnée et d'aller se baigner pour réviser leurs dialogues avant de reprendre le travail. [AU avec les actrices d'Atypical, inspiré par la photo qui sert d'illustration à cet OS]


**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié sur ce site - et c'est d'ailleurs un peu le cas ahah ! **

**J'ai découvert l'univers d'_Atypical_ il y a peu et je suis clairement obsédée par cette série, surtout par Casey et Izzie !**

**Fivel Stewart - aka l'actrice qui joue Izzie - a posté une photo sur Instagram l'autre jour avec Brigette Lundy-Paine - aka l'actrice qui joue Casey - où elles sont toutes les deux en voyage à Austin et où elles ont pris des Polaroïds dans une rivière ou quelque chose comme ça (c'est l'image de cette histoire). ****Et, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais ça a provoqué une sorte d'explosion dans mon cerveau et je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à m'en remettre ! x) **

**J'ai donc imaginé une histoire entre les deux actrices. Je voulais étudier la difficulté de se différencier de son personnage et le fait qu'une amitié forte amène parfois des sentiments incompréhensibles à la surface. **

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D**

**Situation : **on est donc totalement à l'extérieur de l'univers de la série, plutôt dans la réalité, avec les deux actrices qui jouent néanmoins leur rôle dans la série.

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède ni l'univers de la série _Atypical _ni rien de la vie de Fivel Stewart ou de Brigette Lundy-Paine, et je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

**POV : **omniscient, je me suis rendu compte depuis quelques années que c'était ce avec quoi j'étais le plus à l'aise ;)

**PS : **désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappé malgré mes (trop) nombreuses relectures. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Elles avaient décidé de partir en balade. La veille au soir, Fivel avait envoyé un message à Brigette pour savoir si elle avait envie de faire une petite randonnée. Elle connaissait bien assez sa collègue – et amie – et se doutait qu'une telle proposition lui ferait plaisir et qu'elle accepterait gaiement.

_Ce sera l'occasion de discuter un peu de nos personnages. _Avait-elle écrit. Parfois, elle se sentait obligée de justifier le fait qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec Brigette. Comme si c'était interdit, ou malsain. Comme si elle n'était pas censée le faire ou que ça ne devait pas arriver.

_Trop cool ! Je connais un petit sentier sympa qui mène jusqu'à un cours d'eau. C'est tranquille et il n'y a jamais personne. _Avait répondu Brigette et Fivel sentait presque l'excitation à travers ses mots.

Elles étaient toutes les deux proches de la nature, c'était quelque chose qu'elles partageaient et sur quoi elles s'appuyaient pour échanger. Elles en avaient besoin.

Fivel prépara son sac à dos qu'elle posa dans l'entrée et fit ses lacets, assise sur le fauteuil du salon. Andrew, installé sur le canapé en train de regarder un film, tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sors ? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui une fois que ses boucles furent terminées.

-Oui, on va faire une randonnée avec Brigette.

Andrew leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait les randonnées et comprenait mieux pourquoi sa copine avait donc évité d'aborder le sujet. Et puis, il avait l'habitude à présent. Quand les filles étaient toutes les deux, elles parlaient essentiellement boulot et cela finissait par le lasser. Alors il n'allait pas se plaindre que, pour une fois, il ne soit pas mêlé à une escapade nature et à une discussion de travail.

-D'acc. Amusez-vous bien alors ! Lança-t-il en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Fivel se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne d'Andrew qui lui glissa un petit « je t'aime » avant qu'elle ne parte en direction de la porte pour récupérer son sac et quitter leur maison.

Elle conduisit jusque chez Brigette qui l'attendait, assise sur le trottoir devant chez elle. Fivel eut un sourire doux en voyant son amie, la tête dans les nuages, qui regardait fixement devant elle comme si elle n'était même pas là. Fivel descendit donc de la voiture et Brigette sembla sortir de ses pensées en entendant la portière de la voiture claquer. Elle se leva en souriant et s'approcha de la jeune brune pour l'enlacer. Leur étreinte fut courte mais pleine de douceur et de signification. Elles arrivaient à échanger beaucoup sans parler et elles appréciaient cela, toutes les deux.

-Allez, en voiture ! Entonna Fivel en prenant la direction de son auto.

Brigette la suivit et s'installa sur le siège passager après avoir mis son sac dans le coffre.

Elles roulèrent pendant une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver au parking désert où démarrait le sentier de balade. Elles laissèrent la voiture et prirent leur sac.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Fivel, intriguée de découvrir un endroit où elle n'était jamais allée et qui semblait assez familier à Brigette, à la vue des étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux.

-Oui, dès que j'ai besoin de me ressourcer. C'est un petit havre de paix pour moi.

Elle rougit et la brune le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Brigette la laissait entrer dans une partie d'elle qu'elle ne montrait pas souvent aux autres et elle se sentait toute particulière. Comme si elle avait une place d'honneur dans la vie de Brigette à présent.

Elles prirent la direction du chemin et Brigette passa devant, suivie de près par son amie mais qui resta néanmoins derrière elle. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant plus d'une heure et les bruits de la nature leur caressèrent les oreilles. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement, comme pour les bercer. La brise légère dans les feuilles des arbres les fit frissonner à plusieurs reprises. Tous ces accords parfaits que la Terre leur offrait les faisaient entrer dans un état de bonheur pur qu'elles ne voulaient en aucun cas briser par des mots inutiles. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles étaient là et c'était tout. Rien de plus. Elles n'étaient pas des personnes superficielles après tout. Elles savaient les paroles parfois bien trop vides.

Elles arrivèrent finalement au petit ruisseau. Le soleil l'éclairait doucement en traversant le feuillage qui le cachait de la lumière du jour. Les ombres flottaient sur l'eau, protégeant encore plus ce lieu unique du monde extérieur et autorisant seulement les deux filles à le découvrir de leurs prunelles curieuses.

-C'est magnifique. Chuchota Fivel, à moitié sans voix face à la beauté singulière de la nature qui l'entourait.

Brigette eut un sourire tendre pour cet endroit qu'elle chérissait tant et elle était heureuse de voir que la jeune brune partageait ses sentiments.

Elles posèrent leurs sacs au pied d'une table qui était installée là, pour signaler la fin du sentier jusqu'au ruisseau et pour permettre aux marcheurs de se poser.

Brigette se redressa, mit ses poings sur ses hanches et inspira un grand coup en observant la retenue d'eau face à elles. Le ruisseau formait une sorte de lac miniature, qui semblait les inviter à se baigner, avant de redevenir un simple petit cours d'eau de part et d'autre de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

Fivel lui lança un coup d'œil amusé quand elle la vit, visiblement très fière de l'avoir amenée jusque dans son coin secret.

-Eh bien, à l'eau dans ce cas ! S'exclama Brigette en retirant son t-shirt à une vitesse folle.

Fivel la regarda faire, interloquée. Brigette ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'elles étaient censées se baigner. Il faisait bon, d'accord, mais l'eau devait être relativement fraîche et elle se savait très frileuse.

-Euh… Tu es sûre de toi ? Je pense que l'eau est trop froide pour une petite baignade. Annonça-t-elle, pas vraiment rassurée.

Elle connaissait Brigette. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, aussi saugrenue soit-elle, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Et si elle avait décidé qu'elles se baigneraient aujourd'hui, Fivel savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper.

Brigette eut un sourire complice que la jeune brune eut un grand mal à interpréter.

-Jette-toi à l'eau, tu verras bien ! Lui dit-elle, la voix chantante.

Elle finit de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de son pantalon puis quitta la berge pour glisser dans le ruisseau avec un petit cri amusé. Elle fit quelques mouvements de brasse puis se mit sur le dos pour regarder Fivel et la tenter du regard.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule quand même. S'amusa-t-elle à la provoquer.

Un petit sourire se mit à grandir sur les lèvres de Fivel. Elle avait l'esprit bien trop joueur pour ne pas rejoindre son amie dans le cours d'eau alors, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle enleva tous ses habits et se jeta en sous-vêtements dans le ruisseau.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'eau n'était pas aussi fraîche que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et elle en fut heureuse. Brigette la connaissait bien après tout et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé se baigner si cela l'avait rendue inconfortable.

Fivel nagea jusqu'à son amie. Elles n'avaient plus pied alors elles continuèrent à battre des bras et des jambes dans l'eau pour se maintenir à la surface. Elles s'observèrent un moment en silence, leurs sourires flottant sur leur visage et se reflétant dans le ruisseau.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait travailler un peu nos lignes pour le tournage de lundi. Avoua Fivel.

Elles avaient eu une semaine de vacances et devaient reprendre le lendemain. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore entraînées sur ce nouveau script et Fivel ne voulait pas arriver à la répétition générale sans s'être remise dans le bain avant. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les pauses pendant le tournage d'une saison car elle perdait le contact avec son personnage et elle avait peur d'avoir du mal à le retrouver en reprenant le travail.

Brigette le savait bien car la jeune brune avait voulu faire la même chose l'année dernière, lors de leur semaine de vacances. A l'époque, elles n'étaient pas si proches et elles avaient simplement revues leurs lignes dans la loge de Fivel le matin, avant la répétition générale.

Alors à présent qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble et qu'elles appréciaient cela, c'était un plaisir de faire descendre l'angoisse de Fivel en répétant en amont. Brigette aimait aider les personnes qui lui étaient proches, alors elle accepta la proposition de la brune avec plaisir.

Elles nagèrent un peu avant de retourner à un endroit où elles avaient pied pour pouvoir s'entraîner confortablement.

-On commence par la scène dans la chambre de Casey, ça te va ? Proposa Fivel.

C'était la première scène de l'épisode où elles jouaient ensemble, donc cela semblait normal de suivre l'ordre chronologique des événements.

Brigette acquiesça et prit un petit temps pour se mettre dans la peau de son personnage avant de fixer Fivel dans les yeux et de commencer à jouer.

Elles récitèrent leurs lignes en essayant d'y mettre autant d'âme et d'humanité que possible. Elles firent vivre Casey et Izzie, dans ce cours d'eau où elles n'étaient pas censées être.

C'était un exercice qu'elles appréciaient toutes les deux, de jouer les scènes dans des endroits qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qui était écrit dans le script. Cela les forçait à faire fonctionner leur imagination et à utiliser tout leur corps pour jouer. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'appuyer sur l'environnement.

Lorsque Casey dut s'allonger sur le lit de sa chambre, elle se mit simplement à plat dos dans le ruisseau et essaya de rester ainsi sans bouger. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, sur la sensation de l'eau qui entourait sa tête et qui pénétrait dans ses oreilles. Elle écouta les bruits étouffés de la nature, la voix de Fivel qui lui arrivait comme à travers des nuages de coton. Elle l'observa avec attention, ayant du mal à l'entendre. Cet exercice lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Elle devait voir sa partenaire sous un jour nouveau et faire plus attention à tous les détails qui la constituaient. Elle porta son intérêt tour à tour sur ses pommettes et sur son nez couverts de taches de rousseur qui semblaient apparaître et disparaître en fonction de la lumière qui se posait sur son visage ou décidait de ne pas s'y attarder. Ensuite, elle fixa ses lèvres qui laissaient s'échapper des mots lointains. Elle contempla tous ces petits détails, tout ce qu'elle savait qui expliquait pourquoi Casey était tombée amoureuse d'Izzie. Et, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle comprenait Casey plus encore qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Parfois, elle avait du mal à faire la part des choses entre ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle jouait et quand elle ne jouait pas. La frontière devenait floue. Elle aurait dû s'habituer, depuis le temps. Elle avait commencé à jouer il y avait de cela quelques années. Mais, à chaque fois, elle trouvait que l'exercice était difficile. Elle avait du mal à délimiter des frontières claires, car elle devait ressentir ce que ressentait son personnage pour le jouer correctement. Alors oui, des fois, elle tombait amoureuse. Comme ses personnages. C'était dur de s'en sortir une fois que le personnage disparaissait. Il lui fallait du temps. Beaucoup. Et de l'espace. Elle voyageait, elle laissait tomber les réseaux sociaux, elle allait là où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle rencontrait de nouvelles têtes pour vider la sienne et, le plus souvent, cela fonctionnait. Alors – et elle l'espérait vraiment – cette fois-ci, ça finirait de la même façon. Quand la série serait achevée, elle partirait dans les Philippines. Ou peut-être à l'île de la Réunion. Ou en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse plus sérieusement, pour avoir un plan de sortie. Pour contrôler un peu la situation.

En attendant, elle était toujours allongée dans l'eau et Fivel – enfin Izzie – avait fini de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Casey devait se lever de son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras et _l'enlacer en l'embrassant tendrement. _C'était ce que le script disait et elles respectaient toujours le script à la lettre, même lors de simples entraînements comme aujourd'hui. Alors Brigette se redressa pour se mettre debout dans le ruisseau. L'eau coula de ses cheveux et quitta ses oreilles. Le monde lui apparut soudain plus bruyant, plus intense, plus vibrant. Elle s'approcha de Fivel qui l'attendait sans bouger, Izzie laissant Casey venir à elle pour lui donner une part de contrôle sur la situation après l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait.

Brigette saisit Fivel par la taille en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau dénudée de son flanc avant de les déplacer dans le bas de son dos. Elles se rapprochèrent ainsi et Brigette ferma les yeux, amenant ses lèvres à la hauteur de celles de la brune. Elle passa sa main derrière l'épaule d'Izzie, la serra encore plus fort contre elle et elle sentit les doigts de Fivel errer au niveau de sa nuque, ce qui provoqua chez elle une myriade de frissons incontrôlables. La brune lui caressait gentiment le dos de l'autre main alors qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser, à moitié nues dans le ruisseau.

Elles finirent par se détacher et Brigette regarda Fivel dans les yeux, des étoiles dansant joyeusement dans son regard.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-elle tout bas, et Fivel se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle détourna le regard et admira le soleil dont les éclats semblaient jouer avec la surface du cours d'eau. Des milliers de perles de lumière flottaient sur le ruisseau et cela fit perdre à Fivel le sens de la réalité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Brigette lui dise « je t'aime ». Elle avait un copain après tout. Ce n'était pas des manières.

-Moi aussi mais je ne peux pas. Murmura-t-elle si faiblement que Brigette eut du mal à l'entendre alors qu'elle la serrait toujours contre elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

-Fivel ? C'est ça ta ligne, tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce passage-là du script. Après tout, elle n'apprenait pas les dialogues complets, seulement sa partie, mais elle avait toujours une vague idée de ce que sa partenaire devait dire et sa tirade ne coordonnait pas avec celle qu'elle devait proclamer ensuite.

Fivel releva les yeux vers Brigette et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle rougit encore davantage – se demandant au passage comment cela était possible car ses joues lui paraissaient déjà brûlantes – et s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait perdu le fil du dialogue. Qu'après le baiser, elle avait _cru _que Brigette parlait du cœur, et non qu'elle parlait pour Casey.

Elle relâcha Brigette hâtivement et s'écarta d'elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en évitant son regard.

-Désolée, je – j'ai un trou. Mentit-elle.

Brigette mit ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais revoir les dialogues alors ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la berge et s'approcha de son sac. Elle récupéra sa serviette, s'essuya les mains et les bras puis alla vers le sac de Fivel pour en sortir le script. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle le gardait toujours avec elle, où qu'elle aille. Comme un talisman ou un porte-bonheur. Comme si elle avait peur d'oublier Izzie si elle laissait le script chez elle.

Brigette feuilleta les pages pendant que Fivel expirait, les yeux fermés, toujours dans l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Enfin, ce n'était qu'une histoire. Elle n'était pas censée vivre comme Izzie, seulement l'incarner. Elle ne devait pas ressentir les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle lui donnait vie, d'accord, mais Izzie n'était pas censée alimenter la sienne à ce point-là.

Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour essayer de reprendre la main sur ses émotions et pour se vider la tête de toutes ces idées farfelues.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens. Dit Brigette en se dirigeant vers le ruisseau à nouveau.

Fivel rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Brigette vit sa moue perplexe et leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire taquin perché au coin de ses lèvres.

-Quoi, tu as si mal appris ton texte que cela ? Je te jure que c'est ta prochaine réplique. Ce à quoi je réponds « Oui, mais je voudrais bien te l'entendre dire pour une fois ».

Fivel secoua vigoureusement la tête, pour acquiescer et pour remettre ses dernières pensées bien en place.

-Bon allez, on recommence la scène, ça ira mieux comme ça. Annonça Brigette.

Elle se rallongea dans l'eau et ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur les paroles d'Izzie. Elle ne voulait pas être déstabilisée par la vue de sa partenaire et par son comportement inhabituel. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à oublier ses lignes au point de ne pas les reconnaitre quand Brigette les lui rappelait. Quelque chose clochait chez Fivel et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir quoi.

Les paupières closes, elle n'était pas obligée de la voir mais seulement de l'imaginer. Ainsi, elle se préparait pour un nouveau baiser dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Un par jour, c'était suffisant, surtout lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas sur le tournage. Elle n'avait pas envie de cultiver ses pensées déplacées et les baisers étaient hélas un excellent engrais.

Elles recommencèrent la scène, mais cette fois, Fivel s'était accroupie dans l'eau, si bien que seules la naissance de ses épaules et sa tête sortaient de l'eau. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, et Brigette la prit un instant pour une divinité du ruisseau. Elle expira sagement par le nez pour se concentrer. Elle était moins déstabilisée de ne pas voir le buste de Fivel hors de l'eau comme elle l'avait vu précédemment et, dans cette position, elle ne pouvait pas se coller trop à elle durant l'embrassade. Elle ne savait pas si Fivel l'avait fait exprès ou si elle avait seulement froid et qu'elle voulait rester le plus possible dans l'eau, mais elle appréciait néanmoins son geste. Elle s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent sous l'eau et ensuite elles avancèrent leur visage pour pouvoir s'embrasser. La main de Brigette trouva la joue de Fivel et elle caressa doucement la peau mouillée de sa pommette. Elle sentit la main de la brune sur son genou et ses doigts jouaient distraitement sur la naissance de sa cuisse.

Elles s'éloignèrent après un petit temps.

-Je t'aime. Avoua Casey, la voix un peu serrée.

Izzie la regarda en souriant et en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et son visage s'empourpra.

Brigette avait du mal à se contenir quand elle jouait ainsi avec ses lèvres. Elle avala sa salive et attendit patiemment que Fivel continue leur échange.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens. Avoua-t-elle, un sourire enfantin sur sa bouche fine.

Casey eut un petit rire amusé et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder les arbres au-dessus d'elle.

-Oui, mais je voudrais bien te l'entendre dire pour une fois. Répondit-elle aux branches, comme si c'était un secret pour la nature.

Izzie s'approcha d'elle. Brigette avait écarté ses jambes pliées sous l'eau, si bien que Fivel avança une de ses jambes entre celles de sa partenaire, pour être au plus près d'elle.

Si proche, elle porta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Casey et lui murmura un « je t'aime aussi » suave et doux comme du miel.

Ce fut au tour de Brigette de se mordre les lèvres. Parfois, elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était elle ou Casey qui réagissait au moindre fait et geste d'Izzie.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, Fivel libérant sa jambe d'entre celles de Brigette. Elles restèrent accroupies dans l'eau un moment, le temps de laisser la scène se dissiper et de revenir à la réalité. Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux tout du long et quand elles sentirent que le moment s'était évanoui, elles détournèrent le regard et soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Brigette se remit à flotter sur le dos et elle écarta ses bras et ses jambes comme une étoile de mer.

-Bon, eh bien je crois qu'on est prêtes pour demain ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Voilà, le travail était fait, maintenant elles pouvaient se détendre et oublier leur rôle. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car Brigette ressemblait toujours à Casey et Fivel avait souvent du mal à les différencier. D'accord, elles n'avaient clairement pas le même caractère, mais elles avaient souvent le même regard triste quand quelque chose clochait. Elles avaient le rose aux joues de la même façon lorsqu'elles étaient intimidées. Elles avaient le même rire sonore et reposant. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau aussi. Et c'était certainement ce qui était le plus troublant.

Fivel se dirigea vers son sac et attrapa son appareil photo instantané. Elle aimait l'amener partout avec elle, pour immortaliser de beaux moments, comme celui qu'elles vivaient aujourd'hui. Elles étaient perdues au milieu de la nature, toutes les deux. Il n'y avait personne d'autre et elles en profitaient pleinement.

-Brigette, viens là que je te prenne en photo. Lui intima-t-elle.

La jeune femme se redressa dans l'eau et regarda Fivel qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour appuyer sur le bouton et déclencher l'appareil. Elle appréciait que ses photos soient pleines de vérité et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de surprendre la personne à photographier pour cela.

-Hé ! S'exclama Brigette, je n'étais pas prête !

Elle rit doucement et s'approcha de Fivel pour lui prendre l'appareil des mains. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul et leva le Polaroïd au-dessus de son épaule.

-Uh-uh-uh, tu n'y toucheras pas tant que tes mains ne seront pas sèches !

Brigette râla en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire se perdant discrètement sur sa bouche fine.

Elle alla jusqu'à sa serviette et s'essuya les mains. Fivel en profita pour déposer la photo, qui commençait doucement à se colorer, sur son sac.

Brigette revint à l'eau avec elle et lui demanda cette fois si elle pouvait avoir l'appareil. Fivel lui tendit et se laissa photographier.

Brigette sortit la photo, la posa à côté de la précédente et garda l'appareil.

-Quoi, encore une ?! Demanda Fivel, surprise de voir qu'elle semblait bien se prêter au jeu.

Elle n'amenait pas souvent son appareil avec Brigette et elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que c'était quelque chose qu'elle pourrait apprécier. Elle aimait bien découvrir de nouvelles petites choses à propos de la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble ; ainsi elle avait l'impression de ne jamais s'ennuyer et d'être toujours en train d'en apprendre plus sur son amie.

-Oui, j'aime bien les polaroïds. Vas-y, nage un peu, que je prouve au monde qu'on n'est pas venues ici que pour rester assises dans l'eau ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Fivel secoua la tête en souriant, puis se mit à nager dans le ruisseau. L'eau était belle, d'un vert émeraude, et elle admira un peu plus le lac miniature tout en sentant la force de l'eau qui entourait ses membres lorsqu'elle se déplaçait.

Elle nagea jusqu'à une branche d'arbre qui touchait la surface de l'eau puis fit demi-tour pour retrouver Brigette. Cette fois, elle mit la tête sous l'eau et ressortit son visage lentement à la surface, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit hors de l'eau. Elle se mit à sourire, sa bouche cachée dans le ruisseau, et elle vit Brigette appuyer sur le bouton. Elle revint près d'elle pendant qu'elle posait la photo avec les autres.

-Allez, une de nous deux maintenant ! Annonça Brigette gaiement.

Décidément, se dit Fivel, ce petit Polaroïd avait plus d'effet qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

Elle s'approcha de Brigette et resta derrière elle pour la photo. Elle décida sur un coup de tête de passer ses bras sous l'eau autour de la taille de Brigette, sans mettre plus de sens sur son geste parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, du moins pas pour le moment.

Brigette l'intima de sourire mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander, Fivel arborait déjà un beau sourire franc sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être le simple plaisir d'être avec son amie dans cet endroit si apaisant et agréable. Elle ne voulait plus quitter ce havre de paix. Elle était bien ici, à enlacer sa partenaire. Voilà ce qu'elle se dit quand Brigette prit la photo.

Brigette s'écarta avec l'appareil dans une main et l'instantanée dans l'autre puis elle alla les ranger dans le sac de Fivel. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais elle avait été heureuse de sentir les bras de la brune s'enrouler autour d'elle. Si elle avait pu faire durer la photo plus longtemps, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Elle aimait quand elles passaient du temps ensemble. Son sourire était toujours sincère et vulnérable à la fois et c'était ce sourire-là qu'elle avait offert à l'objectif. Elle le réservait pour de rares occasions et ne se l'autorisait pas souvent, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait eu envie de l'offrir à Fivel. De la laisser posséder cette petite partie d'elle. D'immortaliser les sentiments confus et fous qui l'animaient toujours quand elle était avec elle à présent.

Fivel contempla une fois de plus l'étendue d'eau en soupirant. Elle commençait à avoir froid et elle ne sentait plus trop ses orteils.

-Brigette, on peut sortir de l'eau ? J'aimerais me sécher et me rhabiller. Avoua-t-elle, déçue de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps parce que son corps ne l'autorisait pas. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude et elle le respectait suffisamment pour l'écouter quand il lui faisait des signes.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Viens te sécher. Lui proposa Brigette en lui tendant sa serviette.

Fivel s'approcha de son amie en montant sur la berge et haussa un sourcil amusé quand elle vit la serviette qui lui tendit Brigette.

-Le drapeau des Etats-Unis ? Carrément ? C'est pas un peu _too much_ ? La taquina-t-elle.

Elle s'empara néanmoins de la serviette et Brigette eut un sourire complice et une lueur d'amusement brilla furtivement dans ses yeux.

-J'étais sûre que ça te ferait tiquer. J'aime bien te surprendre avec ce genre de trucs. Je l'ai retrouvée chez moi et j'avais envie de l'amener pour t'amuser. Je te connais par cœur, ça devient presque lassant ! Plaisanta-t-elle, plein de gentillesse dans les prunelles.

Fivel s'enroula dans la serviette et frissonna un peu. L'eau n'avait pas été aussi froide que prévu mais maintenant elle ressentait vraiment la fraîcheur qui tombait et elle avait du mal à se réchauffer. Brigette se rendit compte de la situation et elle s'approcha de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui frictionna énergiquement le dos alors que la brune enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Fivel inspira l'arôme de la peau de Brigette. Malgré la baignade, elle avait toujours cette douce odeur de savon et de fleur d'oranger qu'elle appréciait humer quand elle avait l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'elle. Ce n'était pas si souvent mais, dès que c'était le cas, elle en profitait pleinement et elle ancrait son arôme subtil dans sa mémoire.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Brigette après une bonne minute de câlin pour la réchauffer.

Fivel acquiesça et s'éloigna d'elle. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. La brune remercia Brigette d'un regard doux et plein de gratitude et quelque chose passa entre elles. Elles ne surent le nommer mais, pour la première fois, elles semblèrent pouvoir voir plus loin au fond des prunelles de l'autre. Elles y découvrirent des trésors qu'elles n'y avaient jamais vus. Elles s'admirèrent dans les yeux sans s'arrêter et sans rien dire pendant si longtemps qu'elles perdirent contact avec la réalité peu à peu. Inconsciemment, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. Le contact lança une petite décharge dans leur corps et elles expirèrent toutes deux avec intensité.

Fivel se mordit la lèvre, comme Izzie avait l'habitude de le faire et cela éveilla une douce sensation dans le creux du ventre de Brigette. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela venait, si c'était elle ou si c'était son rôle qui faisait surface, mais elle se sentit encore plus attirée par Fivel. Elle approcha une main de ses hanches, son corps couvert par la serviette alors que le sien était dénudé. Elle posa sa main là, le tissu les séparant et les gardant à l'abri du mouvement encore un peu. Comme si le geste n'avait pas acquis toute sa portée et qu'il leur laissait une chance de se rétracter, de faire machine arrière, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le portable de Fivel sonna et cette dernière sortit de son état de transe à l'instant même où Brigette s'éloigna en retirant sa main. Elle alla chercher son téléphone et décrocha.

-Oui, Andrew. Dit-elle à voix basse pour que Brigette ne découvre pas l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Mais elle avait l'ouïe fine, alors elle sut exactement qui était au bout du fil. Elle eut un petit sourire triste et un peu crispé. Voilà, la réalité revenait au galop. Il fallait arrêter de se faire des films à la fin.

Brigette se dirigea vers son sac et commença à enfiler ses vêtements en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Fivel avait un copain. Elles travaillaient ensemble. Elles jouaient deux filles amoureuses. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de mélanger la réalité et la fiction. Finalement, un voyage en Islande, c'était peut-être une meilleure idée que les pays chauds.

Fivel raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à Brigette. Elle s'était entièrement rhabillée et elle était à présent dos à elle, la tête levée vers les arbres et les mains sur les yeux, comme si elle voulait effacer les dernières images de son esprit. Le cœur de Fivel se serra. Brigette regrettait-elle ce qui venait de se passer ? Ce n'était pas son cas en tout cas, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Elles étaient actrices, c'était leur métier de tomber amoureuses. Mais des personnages, pas de leurs partenaires. Fivel ne devait pas confondre Casey et Brigette.

Et puis il y avait Andrew. Il était aimant et tendre et doux et gentil avec elle et elle l'aimait. Pourquoi est-ce que cette situation semblait si familière ?

Fivel eut un rire triste et amer. On dit qu'on devient son personnage quand on le joue, mais cette fois elle avait amené les choses un peu trop loin.

Elle se rhabilla à son tour et s'assit autour de la petite table qui signalait la fin du sentier. Elle posa la serviette sur la table, en espérant que l'appel d'Andrew n'avait pas détruit leur beau moment de complicité. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Brigette redressa la tête et jeta un regard furtif en direction de Fivel qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de la nature, une lueur de mélancolie peinte au fond de ses beaux yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit triste. Quand Fivel lui avait proposé de passer l'après-midi ensemble, son idée l'avait vraiment excitée et elle était heureuse d'être ici avec elle, dans son jardin secret. Alors elle ne voulait pas voir la jolie brune avec de la tristesse plein les yeux.

Elle alla jusqu'au sac de Fivel et attrapa son Polaroïd puis s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre en photo par surprise.

-Coucou ! Dit-elle simplement.

Elle attendit que Fivel tourne les yeux vers elle pour l'immortaliser. La jeune brune ne semblait pas s'y attendre le moins du monde et quand Brigette baissa l'appareil pour lui révéler ses yeux brillants et rieurs, un sourire doux prit naissance sur les lèvres de Fivel.

Mission accomplie, pensa Brigette.

Elle récupéra la photo et la posa avec les autres. Elles étaient toutes visibles à présent et elle les contempla avec bonheur.

-On est plutôt photogéniques ! Plaisanta-t-elle, un peu de fierté dans la voix tout de même et Fivel rit tout bas.

La brune secoua la tête pour chasser les petits nuages de nostalgie qui tentaient de couvrir son esprit et elle se leva pour se diriger vers Brigette. Elle observa les clichés avec elle et acquiesça. Elle pointa du doigt la photo où elles étaient toutes les deux.

-C'est ma préférée je crois. Avoua-t-elle, sans oser regarder Brigette dans les yeux.

-Oui, à moi aussi. Dit simplement Brigette.

Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'elles restaient côte à côte, à admirer les photos.

-Andrew a appelé, il aimerait bien que je sois rentrée pour le dîner. Ça te dérange si on y va ? On a de la marche et un peu de route quand même. Et il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.

Brigette regarda les ombres des arbres qui commençaient déjà à changer car la lumière du soleil s'adoucissait pour bientôt laisser place au crépuscule et à la nuit.

-Pas de problème, allons-y. Annonça finalement Brigette en se dirigeant vers son sac à dos.

Elle y rangea sa serviette pendant que Fivel plaçait les polaroïds dans la pochette avant de son propre sac. Elles enfilèrent leurs chaussures puis jetèrent un dernier regard aimant à ce petit coin de paradis.

-Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit Brigette. C'est magnifique. Avoua Fivel, heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec son amie.

Brigette sourit à la nature et contempla un instant Fivel avant de se diriger vers le sentier.

-Avec plaisir. Je suis contente si tu as aimé.

Elles se mirent à marcher, en silence, comme à l'aller. Elles retrouvèrent la voiture qui les attendait sagement sur le parking et le soleil était pratiquement couché quand elles mirent le contact pour démarrer.

Fivel alluma le poste de radio et elles écoutèrent la musique tout le chemin du retour. La brune fredonnait de temps en temps avec les chanteurs et Brigette l'observait, amusée. Quand elle le pouvait, Fivel jetait elle aussi des coups d'œil à son amie et lui rendait son sourire, complice. L'espace confiné de la voiture était rassurant et apaisant. Elles sentirent un doux sentiment de sérénité les envelopper et se laissèrent faire. Elles ne demandaient pas grand-chose, si ce n'était que de réussir à trouver un équilibre qui leur conviendrait bien.

Fivel gara la voiture devant la maison de Brigette et coupa le moteur. Elles restèrent en silence dans l'habitacle sécurisant pendant un moment avant que Fivel ne se décide à parler.

-Brigette … Je ne suis pas Izzie. Et … et tu n'es pas Casey. Dit-elle, la voix un peu crispée.

Brigette regarda sa maison à travers la fenêtre. Elle soupira et hocha la tête. _Bien sûr. _Elle ne blâma pas Fivel pour avoir dit une chose pareille. Il fallait qu'elles en parlent, c'était important. Pour leur avenir professionnel tout comme pour leur relation amicale. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle sentit que Fivel non plus ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Qu'elle aussi voulait garder une part de mystère entre elles. Une part de non-dit dans laquelle flottait peut-être un quelque chose pour elles deux.

Brigette resta silencieuse un temps, son regard fuyant Fivel. Elle choisit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à dire plutôt que quoi que ce soit d'autre auquel elle aurait réfléchi trop longtemps.

-Oui … Je sais. Finit-elle par répondre simplement.

Fivel avait peut-être raison après tout. Brigette s'imaginait des choses et il fallait qu'elle arrête.

Elle descendit de la voiture après avoir offert un sourire tendre à la brune, qui le lui en rendit un tout aussi radieux.

-On se voit demain au travail. Annonça Fivel et Brigette lui offrit un clin d'œil et un petit geste de la main.

Elle ferma la portière de la voiture et regarda Fivel repartir en direction de chez elle. Elle resta sur le bord de la route et lui fit un signe de la main que la brune lui rendit par sa fenêtre ouverte.

L'Islande serait définitivement sa prochaine destination, décida-t-elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa maison.

* * *

**Je ne fais généralement pas de notes de fin mais je voulais juste ajouter un petit quelque chose par rapport à l'utilisation de leur prénom/du prénom de leurs personnages. Quand elles répètent, leurs personnages fusionnent avec elles et c'est pour ça que je garde flou qui fait quoi entre le personnage et l'actrice, pour qu'on comprenne leur confusion.**

**Voilà, merci encore d'avoir lu ! :)**


End file.
